Hidden Accomplices
by tsundere-tomato-luvr
Summary: They always say you'll do anything for the one you love, right? Romano and Veneziano will go as far as killing to get each other. Unfortunately they don't know that... yandere!VenezianoX yandere!Romano rated M for character death and lemon in last chapter
1. Thoughts

**HERRO! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HIDDEN ACCOMPLICES! lol I sound so immature for the story...anyway, this is my first fanfic so PLZ be nice! DX in other words don't kill me. There will be Itacest later on and lots of character death...and...ENJOY! :D Oh! and I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himruya does. :3 I wish I did so I could have Lovi, but whatever! :D and pastabunny, I know you're out there...  


* * *

**

Lovino Vargas stared out his window. The cold and lonely darkness quietly engulfed him in his thoughts. He remembered that day's events and anger flooded through him.

He and his brother, Feliciano, were just enjoying a great lunch of pasta and pizza at that new restaurant, when that damned potato bastard came and took Feli away for stupid training. Why would he need it anyway? It's not like that training is going to make him any stronger!

Romano climbed out of bed and put his boxers and a plain white t-shirt on (because he never slept with clothes on) and walked downstairs. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. ' That potato jerk knew we hadn't seen each other in a while! He's just selfish, because he always takes MY little brother away from me... No matter what...we always get separated for some reason.' But he always pushed his brother away. As he stood in the kitchen thinking Romano wanted to eat to get the thoughts off of his mind. He was a little too lazy to cook right then because, well to put it short, it was the middle of the night. He grabbed a tomato out of his refrigerator and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

As he ate, he thought of Feliciano. He thought of his brother's eternally smiling face, his high voice saying "Ve~", and him always hugging Romano, even though he was pushed away, yelled at, insulted, even slapped. Even through all of that, Feliciano tried his best to stay at his brother's side. But perhaps out of all these things that Romano truly loved about his brother, his favorite thing was the times when he visited and stayed the night. Even after Lovino showed his younger brother to the guest room, he'd always end up climbing into his bed and snuggling close...

Romano snapped out of his memories and sat up straight, tomato still in hand. For a long time, many hundreds of years, Romano denied his love, his more than brotherly love of Feliciano. But recently, it had been showing more and more. He loved his _fratello_, and there was nothing he could do about it. Feli loved that potato bastard, there was nothing he could do about that either... *sigh* He bit into the tomato "Everyone gets in our way of being together..." He whispered to himself. Suddenly a sickly, enticing thought came to his head that made him choke on his tomato. 'What if I killed them all?' No. N-O. That...that was wrong and...bad...really bad. Romano suddenly smirked at the thought. He had actually had this thought before. Many times. But this was the first time he actually considered it...'it would be-' He liked the idea. The more he thought of this the better the idea became. He could do it without getting caught. He'd get rid of anyone who had ever been mean to his _fratello_, ever bothered him or scared him. Yes! This was it. This was so they could be together...for them.

He suddenly had a pang at his heart. "Would Feli ever love me though?" He spoke aloud to himself. "Dammit, he wouldn't...would he?" He wanted them to be together however, just them. He started planning how he was going to do the evil, unforgivable deed.

He quietly whispered, in the silence of his home, "_Ti amo, fratello_. This is for us."

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER IS FAIL! *dies* Pleasssse don't kill me! I'm sorry it's bad! It'll get better! Promise! And I'm sorry it's really short! *dies again* Anyway, if you actually read this than...wow O.o I...don't know...just so ya know, this WILL have Itacest, and the ratings WILL go up... so anyway, Rate and Review Please!Thanks for reading!  
**

** -tsudere-tomato-luvr :D  
**


	2. Voices

**HERRO AGAIN! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF HIDDEN ACCOMPLICES! Yay! *sigh* for anyone who read this who isn't one of my real life best friends- Spain gives you a churro. :3 and tsundere-tomato-luvr gives you a hug. I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Hidekaz Himruya does. I want Lovi... *sigh* but I don't own him either... :( ANYWAY. Sorry it's short again BTW. it'll get longer. Gah. and I'm confusing myself with the country names so I'm changing them to human, ENJOY~**

* * *

Why? Why couldn't Lovino just understand Feliciano's feelings? He laid on the floor with his kitty, a tear streaming from his eye. Germany had taken him away for training again. His big brother seemed pretty upset about that. It was so quiet without Romano around...

Feliciano played with the kitty's paw as he clawed at the Italian's finger. "Ve~ At least I have you! Right kitty?" all he received was a "Meerow." *sigh*Lovi always yelled at him for "loving" Ludwig. No. It was nothing like that. To Feliciano, Ludwig was really only a friend. At most, someone he respected for putting up with his laziness and cowardliness.

He thought about how he loved Lovi. He had realized his love for his older brother when they were very young, maybe even the first time they met. He knew that loving his brother was wrong...he wasn't that dense. But he never wanted to think of it as wrong. Maybe if he and his brother were alone in their own little world... A thought caused him to zone out.

He felt a small, sharp pain in his finger caused him to yelp in surprise. The kitten had just bitten him. He laughed and shook his slowly bleeding finger at the kitty to scold him. "Kitty! I told you it isn't nice to bite people!" to which he only got a small "Meerow?" in response.

He walked to the kitchen to clean the fresh cut. But that one thought from before kept nagging at him. 'Fratello...does he see me as a...coward? Someone who he could easily get rid of and kick out of his life?'

He turned the water on and began to put his hand under the water when he stopped dead in his tracks. The thought that had pulled at him and encouraged him for so long screamed in his head. Begged almost, to be carried out.

"No... No..." Feliciano covered his ears as if it would make those horribly wonderful thoughts go away. He wanted to scream, but couldn't find the voice to do it.

'Come on, why not?' the voice,_ his_ voice, purred.

"NO. NO! IT'S WRONG...AND BAD...and..."

'Oh? Nothing else, Hm? Just do it. You'll feel better...'

He paused. " I'll...feel better?"

'Yes. Now all you have to do is carry it out! Then your dream that you've always wanted will come true...'

"My...dream..." He nodded his head as if in agreement with his inner voice.

"My...dream..." He began to laugh but instead of it's normal high-pitched ring, it had a darker tone in it.

'Yes, Feli. _KILL_ them. All of those who get in your way. This is for you and your brother to be together!'

He smiled, not his normal bright and cheery smile, but a smile unknown to his face. One full of evil and hatred and love all at the same time. Feliciano picked up a knife that was beside him, forgetting all about his cat bite. He'd get all of the people who ever scared or bullied his big brother. He gently turned the knife over in his hand, gripping the handle tightly.

He whispered to himself, "Ti amo, fratello. This is for us."

* * *

**YAYAYAYAY! SECOND CHAPTER FAIL!' At least it was better than first chapter fail...*sigh* I kinda made him sound REALLY crazy didn't I? I wasn't going for that but it works I guess... If you're still reading this than... Wow...again...just wow... *gives you a hug* ANYWAY! Expect some death in the next chapter! Expect a new chapter in one to two weeks! THANKS FOR READING! :D (P.S. Drop a review please!) MOOSTACHE! :{D Ah~ my dear stupidly cute Lovi...  
**


	3. Action

**CHAPTER 3! YAAAYYYY! *dies* anyway, a lot of you are gonna hate me from now on, but if you keep reading...well...wow...you must be my best friend...I'm probably gonna get rid of some of your favorite characters, sooo...plz don't think I'm an insane psycho when I write this because...well, I'm not, I just write dark and depressing things...well, it's late so I better get started...Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me. If i did own Hetalia...well... *cough* anyway, ENJOY THIS CRAPTASTIC CHAPTER! :D gah...I know that the first part is fail... XP**

* * *

Should he? Shouldn't he? Should he? Shouldn't he?

The words played back and forth in Lovino's mind. He shifted his weight

He had planned it all out in the last week and hadn't slept since then. To be honest, he didn't want to. Not if it meant getting what he wanted: Feli to love him the same way.

He leaned his back against his bedroom wall. Could he really, truly do this?

Of course he could! He was Italia Romano! He was a descendant of the great Ancient Rome! He could do any damn thing he wanted to do! Even if it was this...

He tugged at the loose thread on his shirt. He was going to take a life tonight. A real person's life.

But if it was for being with his brother, he'd do anything.

* * *

Feliciano lifted the glass full of water to the light. His mind was made up, he wasn't going to go back now. He took a sip of it into his mouth and smiled.

Of course, he'd make a special exception for this person who bothered his brother so much. He'd make a special exception for this person. A little bit longer of a death. Just so he could look into their eyes, feel their pain, laugh, and make them regret EVER bothering his _fratello_.

This might be fun.

_Oh no...I'm a maniac. I can always not do it..._

**_Codardo. Are you that weak, that you'll give up so easily on the one you love? Pathetic._**

_No! I really care about fratello! It's just..._

**_Just what? You said you'd go through with this. You SAID that you would do anything for him._**

_I will! But...killing?_

**_*sigh* If you're that stupid, and weak, and cowardly, and unreliable-_**

_NO! I-I'll do it. For him. _

**_That's a good boy...now do what I say and you'll be fine. _**

Feliciano nodded his head to his inner voice.

He felt a new-found confidence burning inside of him as he took out the baseball bat in his closet . This would work perfectly fine.

* * *

Lovino walked fast. The full moon in the clear night sky gave him an eerie feeling. The bastard who had separated them when they were younger was going to pay for what he had done. Giving him to Spain because he was "to hard to handle"...Pfft. Damn perfect aristocrat. All he did was sit and play his stupid piano all day long...He had separated them when they were small and he was going to pay for it.

He walked up to the giant, luxurious house. For the very short time he lived here he didn't like it. It felt too...what's the word...uptight?

Every bone in his body was screaming to go back home and hide under his covers. His brain had a different idea.

He slowly and cautiously walked up to the door. The beautiful music was flowing out of the house. If he wasn't about to do what he was going to do, he could have sit outside all day and listened to the music...

Not like he wanted to, dammit.

He saw Roderich in the window, once again playing his beloved piano. Luckily for Romano, Hungary wasn't home.

He slowly reached his hand up to the door to knock. His hand wouldn't move. He took in a deep breath and pulled his hand back three times, hitting the door with each stroke.

The music stopped. The next thing Lovino knew, the black haired man with glasses was standing in front of him saying, "Who is it?" in that high and mighty voice of his.

Lovino hated it. It made it want to choke him right then and there, but he held back and kept the rope he had in his inside-jacket pocket.

"Oh, Romano, it's just you. what brings you here?"

Lovino didn't know what to say. "I...I wanted to talk to you-about something..."

This country never came to "talk about something". To anyone. Only Antonio and Feliciano. "What do you really want?"

"..."

"You know I don't have all day. I have to-"

"Can I come in?"

Roderich thought this was the nicest the older of the Italies had ever been to him. Actually ASKING to come in? Maybe he's starting to learn manners...

* * *

He was seated on the expensive couch. Romano was quiet. Too quiet. Roderich had never seen the Italian where he wasn't complaining or yelling loudly. He asked the question from before again.

"Now tell me honestly, why are you here?"

"..."

"I said-"

"Is Elizaveta home?"

Strange question. Why would he ask that? Something's wrong.

"No, she left a couple of hours ago." No matter what he'd keep his cool.

Lovino stood up in a swift motion. "What are you-?"

Roderich didn't get the chance to finish before a rope was around his neck choking the life out of him.

A voice laughed and then hissed into his ear, "This is for taking my brother away from me you fucking idiot!"

Roderich couldn't think properly. He couldn't see properly. And of course he couldn't breathe properly. His hearing was starting to go too. But he could make out one thing: "Ciao, bastard."

* * *

Lovino stared in horror at the dead man laying in front of him. What had he done. His eyes were like glass and he stared blankly at the ceiling, a little bit of blood running out of his mouth.

He had made sure not to touch anything to leave fingerprints. He only touched the rope which he was taking.

He ran out of the door as fast as he could (Still not touching it with his hands). He didn't look back. He had no remorse for what he just did. Yet. He knew it'd come back later. But for now the only objective: get away as fast as possible.

_Ti amo, mio fratello. This is for us.

* * *

_

**Later that night**_-_

Arthur looked at the dead body. Who the hell would kill a country? The only answer he got: a psychopath.

* * *

The second-in-command of the "world police" as many called them, was interviewing the "close friend" of the victim. Vash asked Elizaveta questions, but all that would come out would be something that was pure gibberish.

She was zoned out and looked horrible. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes lost their radiance and she looked miserable; like she'd been crying ever since she found out.

The one thing Switzerland COULD catch out of what she said was, "I can't believe this is happening..." And that was still a low whisper.

Vash pitied her. She had just lost one of the closest people to her. He'd probably be the same if he lost his sister...or maybe he'd just find whoever did it and blow their brains out...

Suddenly, Elizaveta sat up straight and walked out of the room.

The police got the call the next day that she had hung herself.

* * *

Romano sat in his room, curled up into himself and crying.

He covered his face with his hands. The hands that had just killed someone. With the rope that sat on the kitchen. He couldn't take it. He hated himself. The whole world would hate him for this but he didn't care about them. Who he cared about was his brother. Feli. He would hate him so much for this. But he did it for them to be together. They would never leave each other's side. Or he'd be executed.

The tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how much he reasoned with himself. His reflection in the mirror was not Lovino Vargas. It was a monster. A sick, evil, twisted, bastard, monster.

He couldn't take it any longer.

He opened his bedside drawer and pulled out his small pistol, tears still going like a waterfall. He put it to his head and was about to pull the trigger when he thought, 'Or maybe he'll love you.'

He stopped. Maybe he would. Maybe Feli...loved him too...He wanted his little brother to love him the same way...so badly.

Maybe another day.

He put the pistol in the drawer and stood up.

_Maybe actually visiting Feli will clear my mind._

* * *

**YAY! I finished this chapter! sorry if the wait was a little long...school doesn't like me. Hah...sorry if it's not good as the other chapters or written as well...it's longer than the last two chapters...and...I'm tired... -_- and to pastabunny...HAAAA! I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE TODAY! :D anyway~ thanks for reading! :3 R&R! BYES! *runs off to stalk Lovi***

**OH. and England is the chief of the police peoples. that's why he;s looking at the body.  
**


	4. Baseball

**Well. This is Chapter 4! :O wow...2 chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! :D Anyway, if you're still reading, I love you. I can't believe it...HAH. PastaXbunny? The chapter after next is dedicated to you 'k? and partially the next chapter  
**

**ANYWAY. I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. If I did...well...Lovi...would...well...hahahahaha...*strange thoughts***

**Enjoy~**

**Oh, and sorry if any of the phrases are wrong! Correct me if they are! Thanks!**

* * *

Feliciano imagined himself hitting someone with the baseball bat that was now in a bag on his back. It was the bag it had actually come in. The only reason that he had the bat was because America gave it to him as a birthday present a few years back...

Huh. Feliciano didn't even like baseball. In fact, he'd only used this bat once. He wouldn't forget that day.

* * *

_Feliciano picked up the bat and held it in his hands. "Lovi~Let's play baseball!" The elder of the two looked up. That seemingly eternal scowl was on his face._

_ "And tell me why I'd want to do that with you, stupido fratello?" _

_Veneziano just smiled as his older brother insulted him. "Because it's fun, Ve~." _

_"Hmph. Fine. But it's only because you're annoying." _

_"Yay~! Fratello's playing with me!"_

_ "Don't get used to it, stupid!" _

_And so they started playing baseball. Lovino pitched, ball in one hand, tomato in the other. As Feliciano stood with the bat in hand, he had a determined look on his face. Lovi half- heartedly threw the ball at his younger brother who managed to hit it...hard...right into Lovi's face. _

_"CHE CAZZO, VENEZIANO?" _

_"Ah! I'm so sorry! Hah! What should I do? I know! I'll call Ludwig! He-" _

_"IF YOU CALL THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" The mark was evident on his face and blood was pouring out. Feliciano didn't know what to do. _

_"DAMN YOU. DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! I REALLY HATE YOU! SO MUCH!" _

_Feliciano's heart cracked when he heard that from his beloved brother. Lovino ran off while Feliciano stood there, dumbstruck. He'd make up for this. He promised himself, and Lovi, that._

* * *

The alley sure was dark...He wondered if Lovi would notice if he didn't call him like he usually did. Maybe he was busy. Hah...probably with Antonio...again. Most times when Feliciano would call, he'd get a quick "I'm busy. Ciao." He'd been doing that a lot more recently. As if he was doing something REALLY super important. Probably thinking of a way to confess to big brother Spain.

** "Don't just go down like that! Fight for what's rightfully yours! Kill Antonio. Lovi IS yours.**"

He sighed. If there was anyone he couldn't kill for Lovi it'd be Antonio. He made Lovino happy. He couldn't hurt his brother that way. He continued walking in the unlit alleyway towards France's house. "It sure is scary here..."

* * *

He walked up to the door of France's house. Hm...there were a lot of roses here...Is that where he gets them from? He hummed to himself, planning what he was about to do.

He was doing this for his brother. And him. Maybe this was selfish. But maybe it wasn't. He was nearly skipping to the door now. He was going to make his brother happy, get rid of one of the people he hated most.

As soon as he thought what he was doing, he was already at the door, smiling about what he was about to do. France was at the door practically as soon as the young Italian had knocked. He greeted Feliciano with open arms.

"Bonjour! Si ce n'est pas peu Feli! What are you doing here? Did you come to play games with your big brother France?" He winked suggestively at "games".

Feliciano just smiled at Francis as if he was oblivious to everything he'd just said. He knew what the man meant. He wasn't stupid.

"No, not today! Let's play some baseball please?"

"But, mon ami...it's the middle of the night-"

"Please, I really want to practice!"

How can you say "no" to that face?

"Uh...alright...There should be enough room in the back that we don't have to go anywhere..."

"Great!" And Feliciano ran behind the house very quickly.

Hm...he wasn't as...clingy as usual...

Usually the small Italian was telling Francis all that had happened in the last however long.

He followed Feliciano behind the house and... BAM.

He was being hit! What was happening here? Feli? Was he being hit by FELI? Sweet, innocent FELI? He could see the young man's face. It was grinning like something he'd never seen. This wasn't Feliciano. No, it couldn't be. Francis was struck again, and again, and again. It really hurt, and he was starting to see blood. Lots and lots of blood.

He heard himself screaming. He heard the bat hitting him time and time again. But between blows he heard Veneziano saying something. It sounded like, "...Only...I...Can have...Him...NOT...YOU! This... is for... annoying... Lovi! MY...Lovi! For trying...to be a... pervert...and scaring him! APOLIGIZE!"

The Frenchman muttered many apologies. But he knew he was too late now. To Feli, this was for his brother. But what was that he had said earlier? Only he could have him? Wait did that mean-?

"Goodnight France!" CRACK.

* * *

Arthur was still in Austria's house inspecting the crime scene when his cellphone rang. He picked it up quickly. "Talk fast, I don't have all bloody day."

"..."

"What? Another? But it's only been an hour!"

"..."

"Did anyone hear anything?"

"..."

"No one? Great. Makes this SO much easier than it already is...Who's the victim?"

"..."

"France? Well the git had it coming to him! Always trying to molest people..."

"..."

"Fine. I'll be there. Just give me a bit."

He closed the phone and turned around to face the man in the chair trying to interrogate the weary looking Hungarian woman.

"Vash? Clean up here. I'm headed to France."

The Swiss man nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to the woman.

Could this be a serial killer?

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Feliciano was running so fast. Faster than he ever had (which is VERY fast). He was scared. So scared and he didn't know what to do. He had blood on him. He had so many questions.

What have I done? What if someone sees me? was this right? How many times did I hit him? Is he really dead? What if he didn't die and he could tell the police. But there was only one question he was completely worried about.

What would Lovino think of him?

Sure he hated France, but...actually killing him? Wow...

But the thing was, he felt so...good when he was doing it though. He felt like a wave of newness was washing over him. His head hurt. He ran all the way home without thinking about it anymore.

* * *

Feliciano wanted to scream. He stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror, blood everywhere on him. How could someone...hae that much blood.

He was scared. He wanted to go away. No. No. That was not him. That-that THING in the mirror couldn't be him...impossible. The bat in his bag was now shoved into his bedroom closet never to be pulled out again. Ever.

But he had done this...to make is brother happy...

That's all that mattered...Right?

_Ti amo, fratello. Don't you love me too?

* * *

_

Feliciano had been staring at the mirror for a long time when suddenly from downstairs, **KNOCK KNOCK**_. _

_Who is that? And NOW?  
_

"Oi. Veneziano! Let me in."

Feliciano's heart skipped a beat. He just wanted to throw the door open and give the person at the door the biggest hug he'd ever given. But he couldn't do that. Not with all this blood on him.

"I'm getting the key from under the mat!"

Feliciano heard the front door rattle a little bit and before the person opened the door, he shouted out, "IF YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD, I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FIRST THAN YOU." The door opened.

Kill. That struck a hard note right now.

"HEY? Veneziano? You home?"

Feli finally found his voice to speak, "Y-yeah! I'm just...taking a shower..."

"Hmph, hurry up. I don't want to have made this trip for nothing."

'At least he came to visit me.' Veneziano thought.

"O-ok! I'll be down...soon..."

* * *

**Haha!Thus ends this chapter! lol who were you thinking it was before "potato bastard" was mentioned in the yelling? bwaha. Sorry if it sounds funny. I was laughing my butt off when I was writing it. But I was also thinking of the Hetalia guys in dresses and Germany doing the caramelldansen...so...I might have been laughing at that. And I was listening to music. And when the France part came, "LET'S BOIL HOT WATER" lol. I was dying. anyway...Thanks for reading! Leave a comment! *flies away on a magical eggplant." Lol and sorry if my randomness in my author's notes completely ruins the story. XP And to all the people who hate me now: I LOVE YOU TOO! :D**


	5. Twelve AM

**HEYO! :3 welcome back...or whatever you ate... Anyway...i don't own hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. On with the show!**

* * *

Lovino walked up to the door of his brother's house. He knocked like he normally did. So casual for what he had just done! He received no response from the door knock so he shouted "Oi, Veneziano! Let me in!"

After his younger brother didn't answer, he called "I'm getting the key from under the mat!" He bent over and retrieved the key.

He really wanted to see his brother right then. He fumbled with the key, putting it in the lock and unlocking the door. Before he opened it, he yelled out, "I SWEAR, IF YOU ARE HAVING SEX WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD I WILL KILL HIM FIRST, THEN YOU."

Kill. That was a poor choice of words that made his head hurt.

He walked inside of the house. "HEY! Veneziano? You home?"

It took a second before the reply came, "Y-yeah! I'm just...taking a shower..."

Why'd he sound so nervous? He yelled up the stairs to the northern half of Italy,

"Hmph. Hurry up. I don't want to have made this trip for nothing.

_If I can just see your face for two minutes, it won't be a wasted trip!_

He went to Feli 's freezer and grabbed some gelato. He took a spoon out of the drawer and went to Feli's living room. He laid down on the sofa with the gelato. He stuck the spoon in his mouth and thought of what he said earlier.

"I'LL KILL POTATO BASTARD, THEN YOU!"

He sighed. He hated Ludwig, but he couldn't hurt his brother by killing him...no he'd never do that...without potato bastard Feli would be...he'd be...hopeless. Ludwig was one of the only people in the world who could put up with his brother...that was the only reason he liked Ludwig. Because he kept his brother grounded.

But if he ever hurt Feli, HIS Feli? He'd be sorry he ever did.

Lovino he looked at the ceiling. "What the hell is taking him so long?"

* * *

Feliciano didn't know what to do.

His brother was downstairs right now. He couldn't walk downstairs like this...what would he do with the clothes?

Gah...the stains would never come out...All of the thoughts rushed through his mind when he heard right outside of the door, "Did you drown in the shower or what? You're taking forever. I'm going to leave if you aren't even going to come see me! I didn't even want to be here anyway..."

Feli jumped a foot when he heard the deep voice of his brother. "I'll be o-out in a sec!"

_Please don't open the door. Please, please, **PLEASE.**_

He heard the sigh of his fratello. "Fine."

He listened to the retreating footsteps of the older Italian. He let go of the breath he had been holding in.

_Grazie, Dio. Don't ever let him know what I'm doing. Leave him out of it...please._ This is all for him...for them.

After getting out of the shower ( and hiding the bloody clothes) Feliciano walked down the stairs.

* * *

"LOVI~!" But Lovino was staring into space, ignoring the younger half's existence. His eyes looked dead. Like he was thinking REALLY hardly about something.

"Lovi!" This time he tackled his brother in a hug looking at the empty gelato cup. Lovi broke out of his gaze as soon as Feli hugged him. He blushed scarlet.

"WHAT THE HELL, VENEZIANO?"

Feli pulled back. "You looked like you needed a hug, so I hugged you!"

_So innocent. So unlike me... _

"Oh...just...don't do it again...jerk."

"IF Lovi says so~!"

They looked into each other's eyes for a good while. The silence was pleasing. It stayed this way until Feliciano suggested, "Why don't we watch some TV?"

Lovino had no objections.

When the television was turned on, the program was the news.

"Tonight, an Austrian man was choked to death. His name was Roderich Edelstein. Police found him..." Lovino tensed as he heard those words come out of the reporter's mouth.

"What? Someone killed Roderich? Oh no, I wonder how Eli is doing..."

"...also, a Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy was also killed just an hour later..."

It was Feliciano's turn to freeze up now. It made his heart nearly stop. Lovino half-whispered, "Someone finally killed the French bastard, huh? Killing is a little much, even if he is a pervert though."

Then, the Italies sat in their guilt as they thought about what they had done, not realizing their other half's guilt.

Was it worth it? Of course it was.

Feliciano turned to his older brother and smiled "Are you staying tonight?"

Lovino looked at a clock. 12:00 A.M. He sighed.

"I don't want to but I guess I have to."

"Yay~! Lovi's staying!" Feliciano started to prepare for Lovi's night when a knock on the door startled them.

"WHO THE HELL IS KNOCKING THIS LATE?"

Feliciano shrugged and got up to get the door. Lovino listened as he opened the door and greeted the person and invited them in the house.

Next thing he knew, the short, Japanese man wad standing in the doorframe of the living room door.

"Kiku decided to visit to make sure we were ok because of the killer! Isn't that nice?"

"Hmph."

"I only did what any proper Japanese man would do." he said quietly.

"I'm not that impressed. I could defend myself..."

"It's late Kiku! You should stay here for tonight!"

"Arigatou, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense! Lovi and I were about to go to bed! Now we can all sleep together!"

Lovino looked up, his face contorted in anger and annoyance. "Like hell I will! I'll be fine with the couch."

With that being said, he turned over to sleep on the couch that he had been sitting on.

Damn that man. He'll pay for that...he's only a hindrance for me and Feli...he heard Kiku and Feliciano ,HIS Feliciano, retreat up the stairs. Kiku will die. With that thought, Lovino drifted off to sleep, dreaming of how much he hated Kiku.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER FIVE! I know it's kinda short but it's really only a hint to what's about to happen...sooooo. And just so you know, this has happened before and that's why Lovi hates Kiku so much. There you go PastaXBunny! Are you happy I put Japan in there now? *hears fangirl screm* that's what I thought. THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**


	6. Time

**_HERRO! WELCOME TO THE SIXTH SENSE, I MEAN CHAPTER! :D IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS...you are my frickin hero._**

**_America: WHAT ABOUT ME?_**

**_Yeah, sure, whatever..._**

**_America: Dude. I'm your COUNTRY! You should be proud for me to be your hero!_**

**_Me: Meh...  
_**

**_anyway...I think this chapter is crap...soooo. yeah. enjoy._**

**_DEDICATED TO PASTAXBUNNY! :D *hugs* Hope you enjoy the crappy chapter!_**

**_I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does._**

* * *

Ludwig finished his paperwork as he listened to the small television next to him. He wasn't exactly listening to the program, but mostly using it for background noise. All was peaceful until...

"WEST! WEST!"

The German's pencil broke as his brother Gilbert ran in. 'Must be drunk again.' Ludwig thought.

But he was far from it as he looked into his brother's eyes with a look that was...scared?

"West..."

"What is it, bruder?"

Prussia's face was dead serious.

Prussia? Serious? Could those two words be used in the same sentence?

"What's wrong? Don't play games now, Gilbert, because-"

He was cut short as his brother muttered something inaudible to human ears.

"What was that?"

"Rod...and Francis...They're dead...someone killed them...and Eliza...she-"

He didn't finish before he looked down and stared at the ground as if it held something very interesting there.

"Bruder..."

Suddenly, "THE AWESOME ME WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THIS AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE! KESESESE!"

Gilbert is Gilbert.

But as his brother went on about how he was going to catch who had done this, Ludwig thought to himself:

What about Italy? He's kind of weak and stupid...so wouldn't he be an easy target? Maybe I should go and check...

Then his boss came in and told him to finish his work.

Later then...

* * *

Lovino turned over to face the clock. 3:23 AM.

He groaned seeing how early it was, as he hadn't slept at all that night, thinking of stupid Kiku in the same bed as his fratello.

Probably not doing "the proper Japanese" way right now...Pervert...if it's true what his brother told him about those books in his library...

Lovino shuddered at the thought.

But Feli had chosen to be there...so he'd respect his wish for now.

* * *

Feliciano couldn't sleep.

He had been next to Kiku all night, but he'd rather it be someone else.

His cheeks dusted pink as the thought of his brother crossed his mind.

Lovino.

His big brother...He was actually kind of...cute...when he was sleeping...he was just downstairs. A peep wouldn't hurt anybody...

* * *

Lovino heard someone walk down the stairs. It was probably just his brother coming for a midnight snack. He quickly pretended to be asleep.

But the person walked over and stood by Lovino and sighed. What? Who was this? He couldn't open his eyes or the person would find out that he wasn't really asleep.

The being knelt next to Lovino and looked at him very closely. They were so close that he could feel their breath against his face.

Was this Kiku? If it was...he now had the strong urge to punch whoever this was. But it could be his brother...

Suddenly, the person murmured something inaudible to Lovino's ears, kissed his cheek, and hurried back up the stairs.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Who the hell was that? It couldn't have been his brother. The peck had been too delicate for him. It had to have been Kiku. Now the country KNEW that he had to put the Japanese man in his right place...permanently.

* * *

Feliciano quietly hurried down the stairs. He couldn't miss his brother sleeping, it was his favorite part of Lovino's visits.

He could be such a creeper sometimes.

He stood next to the sleeping Italian. He got on his knees and looked at him...so cute. Why couldn't he be his?

He sighed and admired his features.

His perfectly green eyes closed, he looked so peaceful...His dark brown hair adding mystery to him. His perfectly light tan skin completing those perfect looks.

And those lips. Those perfect, kissable lips. The ones that he wanted to pull in and kiss badly. SO badly.

He murmured quietly enough that it wouldn't awake Lovi, "Ti amo, Lovino. Everything I do is for you."

And he kissed his cheek and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Kiku was walking out of the room. He hadn't been asleep because the time difference between Italy and Japan was so great.

He had heard Feliciano-san walk out of the room earlier but hadn't bothered to get up.

Suddenly, Feliciano ran straight into Kiku and fell over. "Kiku? U-uh...what are you doing up?"

"Well, in my time, it's morning already, but here, it is night. I'm going to leave though. I wanted to tell you so that you would not be startled."

Feliciano laughed nervously and said, "OH? I guess I can see why you wouldn't stay all night... Ok! Um...I'll see you later then!"

He showed Kiku to the door, being quiet enough not to wake Lovino and ran upstairs once again, making sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

The clothes. In the closet. Covered in blood. He had to burn them. And NOW.

But he couldn't. Not with Lovi there...

* * *

Arthur had interviewed a lot of countries.

Poland, Russia (VERY possible suspect), Prussia, Japan, Spain, by God he'd even interviewed the guy who's name he couldn't remember!

Now he had to interview one of his least favorite countries in the world...America.

* * *

As Arthur knocked on the door of Alfred's house, he could smell the horrible smell of hamburgers wafting everywhere.

Alfred opened the door and said with a wide smile, "EYEBROWS! Why are you here? Did you come to eat better food?"

Arthur rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Hmph. I wouldn't come to eat your food if it was the last food on Earth. And I'm here for business."

Alfred looked at him quizzically. "Dude...What KIND of business...?"

Arthur turned bright red as the younger nation mentioned this. "NOT THAT KIND OF BUSINESS, YOU GIT!"

It wasn't his fault! He was drunk...and they...

He composed himself and said professionally, "POLICE business."

"Oh...DUDE! AM I IN TROUBLE? D:"

"No. Let me in."

"'K then..."

And the interview went on.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Lovi~! I made breakfast!"

Lovino opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. 12:45 PM. He and his brother had never been early wakers.

He hadn't been sleeping. He stood up and said to his brother, "I'm not staying. Ciao."

And he left the house closing the door behind him.

He got in his car, but made sure he had his cloak with the hood...He'd need it.

He was on his way to Japan.

* * *

Japan had been reading his secret stash of hentai manga. No one knew about it thank goodness.

Sitting in the chair in front of his computer, the light looked down on the book, illuminating the pages.

Why had Feliciano-san acted so worried earlier? And what had he done when he got out of bed?

He looked in the mirror beside him and saw a dark figure holding up one of his katanas. He acted on reflex and spun around in the chair, hitting the perpetrator in the stomach knocking the intruder over in surprise. He quickly grabbed his second katana.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?"

The hooded figure in black regained its previous position and attacked Kiku. He dodged the sword attack and jumped to another place.

"I will ask you again, who are you?"

The figure stood where it was and just glared from under the hood. Kiku could feel the dark eyes looking at him even though he could not see them.

Japan used his skillful swordsmanship to clip the killer on the shoulder. Blood drizzled from the figure's shoulder. They were losing so much blood. It crumpled to the ground. Kiku walked over to the figure to pull the hood from the figure's head. Suddenly...

Kiku felt a horrible pain in his chest. He had been stabbed...How? He could not see the person's face, but he heard their menacing laugh and saw their crazed smile. Who was this?

The figure let Kiku fall to the ground, katana still intact. They stood up and looked down at the Japanese man on the ground. How? How could he lose? And so fast...

"You really want to know who I am?" The hood was pulled down and the face was revealed to be...

The green eyes glared down at him. Kiku was sneered at as the pain slowly spread and he was starting to "And you know...you always like this stupid gay cartoon stuff right?" He threw the yaoi manga Kiku had been reading. "Well I'm the real thing. You won't be able to sleep near my brother again."

Wait-What? He loves his-?

Then the blood became too much for Kiku.

* * *

Lovino ran out as fast as possible.

Ti amo, Feli. Mi dispiace, but I did this for us.

* * *

**_YAY! Chapter 6 end! (thank you for correcting mr there, InsertWittyNameHere >__**

**_REVIEW! THANKS AS ALWAYS! :D_**


	7. Jealousy

HEY! AND WRLCOME...again...anyway. This is the sort of beginning for a true storyline. Um...yeah...PASTAXBUNNY: THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TALK THIS OUT WITH YOU. YOU ARE MY HERO. *hugs* anyway...I don't like this chapter...Hidekaz Himaruya owns hetalia. (just letting you know guys, this story is coming to an end. There are about 3 MAYBE 4 chapters left. Just a heads-up) ENJOY~!

* * *

Finally...Arthur could take a break from these stupid murder cases...

When he was stressed out, he'd always go for a friendly visit over to Kiku's.

Kiku's house seemed to calm him...probably because even if the world was going through hell, Japan somehow managed to stay calm.

He sighed and looked at the gardens around the house. They were really pretty... He walked up to the door of Kiku's house.

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong with this place.

It feels tense. It's NEVER tense here.

Arthur cautiously walked into the house, his hand on his gun. "Kiku?" ,he called out.

No response.

"Kiku? It's me, Arthur! Are you home?"

Still no response.

Arthur walked through and checked every room before continuing. "Kiku! Dammit, where are-" but he cut himself short as he saw a small heap of red on the floor.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Wait. WAIT...had the killer gotten...Kiku? But...WHY?

He didn't have much time to think before running over to the dead body checking the pulse, yelling, crying...Even though he knew the nation was dead.

Japan had been his only friend...

He'd find the sick freak that did this...even if it was the last thing he did.

All he could do now was call it in and wait for forensics and all those people.

_This case had just become personal._

* * *

Feliciano watched the flames burn higher and higher in the fireplace when his cellphone rang. He didnt know the phone number on the screen, but he picked up the phone anyway.

"Ciao~?" (A/N: Lol he even uses the squiggly thing when he's asking questions XP).

All off the blood drained from his face.

"A-are you sure?"

"..."

"You...want to ask me questions?"

"..."

"O-ok then..."

He hung up the phone, too shocked to say anything else.

He felt warm tears roll down his cheeks quickly. One...after another...after another...after another.

Who would do this? No one really disliked Kiku...(except for Russia but he doesn't count) Kiku never was mean to anybody...Ever. Feliciano didn't realize how hard he was crying until he heard himself wailing.

About an hour later, he finally stopped crying and remembered something.

_I killed Francis...so what if they thought that I killed Kiku instead of the REAL killer?_

He was really worried. He wanted to find out who the other killer was.

Last night he had been so preoccupied with feeling guilty over what he had done and overwhelmed with happiness that his brother ACTUALLY came over to see him, that he wasn't thinking of the second killer...now he had to.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a black car outside.

Uh oh...the detectives were here...

* * *

As he ran in the shadows, his shoulder burned like the fires of hell.

He wanted to stop and take a break from running, but if he did that, he'd certainly be seen.

Why had he killed Kiku? Was it because he separated the two brothers?

No.

Lovino accepted the fact that it was simply because of one thing: _jealousy._

* * *

Feliciano sat through the interview and lied through his teeth. About Francis and "where were you when he was killed" and "do you have any info on-?", things like that. But then, the detective asked him, "What about your brother? And Alice? We suspect two killers were a part of these crimes, possibly accomplices. They ARE dating now right?"

Feliciano felt the anger rise inside of him...

Alice.

She was the next target. He made a mental note of that.

Feliciano answered the question as calmly as possible. "Well they on-off date, and right now they're off... So Lovi and Ali couldn't have done it!"

_ Maybe they'd stay off._

"...OK...that's all the questions."

Feliciano ushered them out and sat down on his couch.

Hmm...anger swam through him as he thought of Alice.

The way that they showed that they WERE on was by sitting there an giggling and kissing each other and whispering...right in front of everybody.

Even though Lovi ACTUALLY liked Antonio...the only reason that he dated Alice was so he could say that he was straight.

Over the years, Feliciano started to hate Belgium, but pretended to like her. She made him angry. And she was just about the only person who made him like that...her and...Him.

Antonio.

He fumed just thinking about him...

But he'd rather Lovi be happy...He wasn't REALLY happy with Alice...so he'd "take care" of her. He grinned just thinking about it.

_Ti amo, fratello. I'm doing this to make us both happy_

* * *

Lovino got home and immediately ran to the bathroom.

Ugh...the wound didn't look great...

He was still bleeding and the dried blood looked pretty gross...

He cleaned it and bandaged it and it looked ok...He needed to lay down.

His head hit the pillow and he just laid there, staring at the ceiling.

He wasn't sorry for killing Kiku...at all...He closed his eyes and daydreamed about a happier life. He stayed like this until he heard a "bebeep" noise from his dresser.

He turned to see that it was his cellphone saying he had just received a text.

He picked it up and opened the keyboard on the phone.

It said it was from Alice, his on and off girlfriend for many years.

There weren't really any true feelings left for her but he kept her around because he would hate to see her hurt so badly...She really loved him...

He clicked "view message" and the words came up on the screen.

"Let's make this work, 'K? Meet me at our cafe."

Lovino sighed.

They couldn't go on like this.

He texted back, "...Ali. Sorry. We can't "make it work" anymore. It's over for good. I've found someone else. Don't be too heartbroken or mad...I really am sorry.

-Lovino."

He sighed, not believing he had finally done it...

But he chuckled to himself. "I WISH I found someone else..." he whispered.

* * *

Feliciano regularly visited Alice's with Lovino, so she wasn't surprised when he was at the door.

"Huh? Oh hey Feli. Where's Lovi? I just sent him a text but he hasn't answered me..."

Feliciano kept smiling while answering.

"Come in!" She called as she walked into the house.

They sat down and chatted for a while, mostly about Lovino. It wad their only common ground.

But right now was perfect to carry it out.

"Ve~Ali. I'm getting something from the kitchen ok?"

She nodded and just said "ok!"

Feliciano walked around the couch towards the kitchen, but stood behind the couch that Alice sat on.

He leaned down and gently kissed her neck as if to flirt with her. She jumped at the sudden gesture.

"F-Feliciano!" She was blushing.

"What is it Ali~? Are you shy?" , Feliciano said in an almost mocking voice.

"No..." She whimpered weakl.

"You love my brother right?"

"Yeah! Of course..."

Feliciano kind of frowned at this. "Well so do I, and I can't have competition!"

" WHAT DID YOU SA-"

SNAP. Feliciano had broken her neck. Immediate death.

Before he left though, he heard Belgium's phone buzz.

He pick it up and looked at it.

"One new message from Lovi"

He read the text message and couldn't believe what he was seeing."...Ali. Sorry. We can't "make it work" anymore. It's over for good. I've found someone else. Don't be too heartbroken or mad...I really am sorry. -Lovino.

He stared for a second then typed quickly, "Who?"

"I can't tell you that..." is what he answered 10 minutes later.

It was obvious who it was! So why was he playing?

He walked out of the house, leaving the dead woman behind.

* * *

Would this work? He had to lure the killer...he would solve this. Arthur put the letters in the mail.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN! :D I think it REALLY sucks but whatever...anyway. DROP A REVIEW! :D THANKS FOR READING!


	8. Realization

**Ok...um. This is my new chapter thingy...and...yeah. IN SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. OMG ALMOST A MONTH YOU PROBABLY ALL WANNA KILL ME RIGHT NOW AND I WOULDNT BLAME YOU _**

**Oh my god...that tsunami in Japan was so horrible, they are in my thoughts and prayers right now...**

**anyway. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia. Not me...If i did...well, that would be a tad bit scary...  
**

**And for some reason, I'm making my parts really short...**

** Enjoy...**

* * *

For some reason, Lovino just felt...depressed...like something...bad...had happened.

He got a text back from Ali that said "Who?"

How calm...He had just broken up with her...through text message, no less. and all she could say was "Who?"

That was NOT like Alice.

But he answered back anyway, saying "I can't tell you that..."

He thought of his brother, who was his "someone else".

_As if._

But something was off. He just didn't know what it was yet.

And he fell asleep, thinking of how something was going to be different tomorrow.

* * *

Feliciano walked casually, not even looking back to see if someone had seen him.

He didn't care.

He didn't care if the whole entire world knew that he had killed Alice.

He just wanted them to know one thing.

He did it for his brother to be happy.

...jealousy might of helped too...

_You're getting better you know..._

He just smiled in response to that voice inside of his head.

* * *

When Lovino woke up, the sky outside was gray.

_Looks like rain..._

He got up out of bed and stretched. He hadn't even bothered to do anything after he wrapped that wound...

He silently looked at his phone.

He kind of felt bad...for dumping his girlfriend for his brother...but love does crazy things to you.

_Even drives you crazy enough to kill people._

* * *

Arthur walked away from the mail box as he put the envelopes in.

If the rest of the police knew EVERYTHING he was doing, he'd never get this case solved.

Even if this didn't work, he'd try anyway...

* * *

Lovino sat on the bathroom floor, feeling...empty?

He couldn't grasp reality for some reason.

He was messing with his gun again.

_Maybe if I shot myself now, this feeling would go away? _

Suddenly, a sadly terrible thought came to mind. What if Feliciano had gotten hurt? Or been killed even? Is that why he felt bad?

Lovino began to silently panic. If anyone would have done anything, it would have been the second killer... Wait a second. There HAD to be a second killer...

It had slipped his mind, and now it was starting to click. At the exact same time, he had killed Roderich...while Francis was being killed...so...who was it?

A feeling stirred somewhere inside him. It was the same feeling as before...the bad feeling that something had happened...he felt as if filth covered his body.

No...this was not guilt. He'd already felt guilt once...this...he'd never felt before... But his eyes quickly darted to the phone that sat next to him.

_ Maybe if I call Feliciano...only to talk for a minute or so...see if he's alright... _

He placed the pistol on the ground and picked up the phone. He dialed Feliciano's number quickly. He listened to the phone ring...

And ring...

And ring... Until finally he reached Feliciano's voicemail box. He hung the phone up and threw it haphazardly on the ground.

Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to at least scratch it.

The filth on his body felt like it grew. It grew with the worry of his brother not being ok... He had to be ok...HE HAD TO!

He was beginning to freak out a little more, thinking about his brother, when the phone rang. He picked up without reading who it was.

"Hello!", he said in a worried voice.

"Ciao Lovi~!", his little brother chirped over the phone.

He could feel himself breathe again. But that feeling was still there...

"WHAT THE FUCK FELICIANO?You didn't call last night...it's not like you! You usually call every night! WITH THE KILLER OUT THERE, YOU CALL ME EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Oh...well y'know, things come up, and I got a little...busy!"

"Hmph. Fair enough, still a crappy answer, but fair enough."

"...So Lovi, what's new?"

Better talk before he rambles...

"...I broke up with Ali..."

He heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Lovi...you've told me this one million times before..."

"...No! I mean it this time...we're through..."

Then a gasp from the younger. "You're serious? I mean...you tell me this a lot, Lovi... Aww...I kinda thought it'd be nice to be an uncle...Why'd ya break up with her Lovi?"

He almost sounded...pleased?

"I...there's someone else. Someone else who I'm in love with." Lovino heard a giggle from the other end.

"I think I know who it is~"

_You! You! It's always been YOU!_

"...I don't think you do...Feli."

* * *

Feliciano hung up the phone and placed it on the kitchen counter.

He had gotten home about one hour ago, talking to Lovino for about ten minutes. He stared at the phone on the counter...

'There's someone else who I'm in love with.'

That's what Lovi had said...of course he knew who it was. His brother was lying to him, saying he wouldn't know.

Feliciano personally thought he did a pretty good acting job...lately, lying had been like a second nature to him. But the fact that it wasn't the name 'Feliciano' being called out when Lovino slept, it was 'Antonio', made him break.

He began to sob tears practically falling down his cheeks.

Everywhere hurt. Everywhere! His eyes were sore, his cheeks were flaming, and his hands hurt from the "work" he had done lately. There were more physical injuries, but the injury that hurt the most: his broken heart. It was barely held together by strings. Thin, weak strings, that will one day snap and let his heart shatter to millions of pieces never to be fixed again.

Was it so horrible? So horrible because he loved someone he wasn't supposed to? If Lovino found out about this, he'd probably spit into his face, and call him the trash he was. Feliciano continued burying his face in his hands. Why was love so hard?

Especially...especially if the someone you loved was your brother? He slid down the counter's side, still wailing. He wanted to just crawl into a hole, and just stay there forever, allowing society to never find him again.

_It'd be even better if it was just me and Lovi..._

He lifted his head and stared at the ceiling. He was so different then what the world thought he was...wasn't he? The world saw him as a cute, lovable, happy, pasta-loving boy, who never stops smiling.

They didn't know that smile faltered when he was by himself.

They didn't know that he cried a lot. They didn't know the pain his heart felt.

And they DEFINITELY did not know he was some sicko who wanted his brother as a lover...Wanted him so much that he'd kill anyone who DARED stand in his way. And maybe they'd never know... if he was lucky.

He heard the mail truck outside.

* * *

Lovino couldn't stand this feeling! He couldn't take it anymore!

He stood up quickly, pushing his hand through his hair as to remove the "filth". Maybe if he took a shower the "filth" would leave?

He turned the shower on began to take his clothes off absent-mindedly only knowing that he wanted the disgusting feeling off. He felt the warm water run down his skin. It felt good...if only Feliciano could feel this too...at the same time.

But he never would.

Ever.

_Because I'm his brother and that's all I am to him. _

...he still felt filthy.

* * *

Feliciano read the letter, feeling the sweat build up on his body.

This was not good...they had figured out he was the killer? But how? He had been EXTRA careful not to leave any evidence behind!

This...couldn't be real.

There was only one way to find out...

"LU-LUDWIGGGG!" ,he wailed into the phone.

"Italia? Are you ok?"

"They-THEY SAID IM THE MURDERER!" He was sobbing.

_Even though I am... _

He heard Ludwig say something like, "I thought you were hurt", in German.

Then he heard a sigh. "Feliciano...it's fake. They don't really think that you're the killer. They sent one to every country to lure them out and catch them."

"Oh...", Feliciano said, blushing. "Grazie, Ludwig...Ciao."

And he hung up and released the breath he had been holding. At least they weren't onto him...

He then heard a knock at the door. Who could that be?

* * *

Arthur and his team had surveyed the whole house.

By the time that Antonio found her dead body, she had been dead for 10 hours.

His letter idea didn't work, and he was sad about that, but life moves on, yes?

They took as much evidence as they could, but as usual, there wasn't much to take, just her phone (which he was now looking through).

Whoever was doing these murders...he was good. But this was the day that the killer would slip up.

Arthur continued to search through the phone, looking at Alice's text messages.

She had a boyfriend...they were on and off but they were together. Arthur noticed that her and her boyfriend were texting each other last night. He read the text. Apparently Alice asked for Lovino back, but he broke up with her. There was about an hour or so until the next text and Alice asked him who.

But this is where the killer slipped up.

Alice had died around seven to eight o'clock. This text Had been sent at 9:36.

Most people don't text with gloves on.

Arthur called forensics over and asked them to dust the phone for prints. There were others besides Alice's on there.

Maybe he'd find their killer.

* * *

Lovino huffed and threw the letter away.

It was stupid. How could anyone think that plan could work?

Trying to lure out the killer by a "we know it's you letter"?

Hmph. You'd have to be stupid to not know it was fake...

He still felt that..."unpleasant" feeling.

What was wrong?

As he began to leave the kitchen, the phone rang and he walked back and picked it up. "What do you want?", he didn't know who it was or what they wanted, but he felt like being rude to them.

He felt his eyes go wide, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Alice couldn't be...dead, could she?

They were telling him how she had died around the seven o'clock to eight o'clock time period. How? He was texting her at 9:40!

Was this why he had been feeling so bad?

Had he kind of known something bad was going to happen?

Yes. He had.

He didn't know what to say. He thought about something that made him feel a little bit better. At least she wasn't alive to know I broke up with her...

On the other side of the line, Lovino hear a phone ring and he was asked to hold by the woman giving him the news.

There was silence, and he thought about why anyone would want to kill Ali.

She hadn't done anything to anyone... The woman came back on the line.

She told him that she had some more news. "What is it?" ,he asked.

"...You're brother? He's a main suspect. His prints were found at the scene and he's being taken into custody."

He listened in disbelief.

What? Feliciano? Suspect? How?

Feli couldn't do anything like that!

A shot of anger raged through his body. He pushed his grief for Alice aside.

Hell, she didn't matter! She was a bitch anyway! She cheated on him God-knows-how-many times with that damn tomato bastard! How dare they? HOW DARE THEY! Blame his younger brother for a crime he could never even THINK about committing! And that stupid Arthur Kirkland was the head of this case too. He would be the one to pay...with his life.

He hung up the phone without saying anything and walked up to get his "things". Tonight would be great.

* * *

Feliciano sat in the police station. He'd been here for hours.

They'd question him and question him, and he'd lie and lie. But they were finally letting him out (because there was not enough evidence to prove anything), but not before asking him one more question.

"We have some suspicions that your brother could be in on the previous murders. If he is, would you mind helping us?"

He bit his tongue so he wouldn't say how he would never help them if it meant them taking his brother away. Even if he WAS the killer, he still wouldn't help them! But he wasn't, so why would they blame him like that? He felt the anger surge through him as they released him. The man who had interviewed him was Arthur Kirkland...He's a hassle for them to be together...if he's right on his tail like this...

Hmph. Too bad that'd be his last questioning.

* * *

Lovino had the things he needed in his bag. He figured that he'd need a bit more this time.

Now he only had one thing to put in his bag.

The knife.

He took it from the kitchen and held it in his hands.

It shined in the light of the sunset, now streaming through the window.

He hated Arthur.

Lovino imagined stabbing this knife straight through his heart, hearing the satisfied choking noise they'd all make before they died. It was such a wonderful thought. But the nerve! Blaming his brother like that! It made that hate for him burn even worse.

Besides, Arthur probably saw Lovino as a suspect too, so wouldn't it be better to kill him?

* * *

Feliciano went straight home to prepare for the night ahead.

He was so excited for this kill...this one was to make sure that Arthur NEVER thought Lovino as a suspect ever again.

Of course, he wouldn't be able to...

He immediately ran into the kitchen and looked at the giant butcher knife in the knife block. He pulled it out and examined it.

This would be perfect...

* * *

Lovino rushed. He hadn't reached England yet, but he wasn't very far.

He looked at himself in a reflection of water on the ground.

He smirked at it. Not a normal smirk. An evil smirk that looked as if it belonged on a demon's face and not a human's.

As soon as he reached England, (A/N: The country, not the person.) he put on his cloak to hide his face.

It was raining as usual. It always was when Lovino came to this country.

As he walked, he thought he saw another dark, hooded figure in an alleyway...must have been his reflection... He thought he'd have to go all the way to the Englishman's house when- he was just there.

Lovino quickly hid in the shadows, hoping he hadn't been seen. Arthur was just standing there, in the rain, all to protect him was his umbrella.

Lovino saw the man sigh and stare up at the sky, and he muttered something in English. Lovino couldn't wait to see that face...dead.

He slid out of the shadows, when his "reflection" also came out...

* * *

Feliciano picked up his speed.

He kept seeing that other figure.

It looked like him...so maybe it was just his reflection? He came to a lamp post where, behold, stood Arthur. Right then, Feliciano swore he saw something move behind that building.

He ignored it anyway.

The British man stuck his hand out to feel the rain, sighed, and spoke something in English.

He gripped the knife tighter in his hand. The pressure of the moment made him feel extremely hot. Perspiration slid down his face, hands, and neck. He smirked as he began to come out of the shadows.

The "reflection"? It wasn't a reflection.

* * *

Arthur stood outside in the rain.

He did this when he needed to think things through...like right now.

How could the Italies be the maim suspects? They were such bumbling idiots...how could they commit a crime as horrible as murder?

Under this small umbrella, Arthur held his hand out to feel the rain.

Rain felt nice...if he could just drop his umbrella and stand out in the pouring rain, he would.

But Arthur was too much of a gentleman to do that.

He sighed and whispered, "How is this even possible?"

It was kind of sad that he couldn't hear any movement because of the rain. He was so concentrated on the rain that was hitting the concrete, that he didn't notice the two moving figures moving toward him.

But he DEFINITELY felt the knife when it went through his back. He lost all of his air right then, and fell to the ground as the knife was quickly pulled out.

He looked up at the sky above him. Two figures, both in black cloaks, glared down at him. One kneeling next to him and the other standing. They both had maniacal faces.

Blood dribbled from his mouth. He spat out the irony taste, or tried to anyway.

"Why-?" ,he spat out, "Why would you do that?" He recognized the two faces.

He was going to die. He knew it. And the world would never know who did it...

They said in almost unison, "Because I'm in love." ,he then felt the sharp pain go through his heart.

And there were no more feelings. At least he'd found out who did it before he died...

* * *

Feliciano came out of his killer mode and looked at the body which the two of them had just killed.

They had stabbed him far too many times. He had been dead on the second stab. He giggled at the over kill. Feliciano looked up from where he was kneeling next to Arthur.

The other person was walking away.

He had said he was in love. Just like Feliciano.

"Who do you love?" Feliciano blurted out, trying to mask his voice with a different accent.

The other figure stopped. He turned around and simply said "Someone I'm not supposed to."

"Yes, but WHO? I'll protect them for you!" He saw hesitation for a moment but then he said,

"Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano's eyes widened.

_He-he loves me?_

He hoped that the other person didn't love him TOO much...or they'd be heartbroken.

"What about you?"

"...Lovino Vargas." he nearly whispered. "...Well, they're brothers. So we can protect them both, right?" the other person put his head down.

* * *

Lovino didn't know what to do. He hoped this wasn't Spain...if it was...oh. He wouldn't like this person! He knew that...he'd only have room for Feliciano.

"Well...who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"One crazy person to another."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I wouldn't ever rat out ANYONE who was my accomplice."

"Accomplice?"

"Yeah..."

"...Ok. But you'll tell me who you are too."

"Ok. Why don't we take our hoods off at the same time?"

Lovino nodded in agreement. They both grabbed the side of their hoods. "On the count of three," the other person said, "One...two..." Lovino took a deep breath, "Three."

And the hoods came down.

* * *

Green eyes stared into auburn ones.

Auburn eyes stared into green ones.

"Fratello?" ,the two brothers said in unison.

* * *

**YAY~END OF CHAPTER! :D Yes...I killed iggy. I know you're all sad. Don't cry too much. Yes it was crappy...and a little longer than usual... Hmm...so they FINALLY figure it out hmm? YESH. Anyway. Yeah. Sorry once again that it took so long, _. If I have enough I'll do whichever has majority. **

**FOOD RANGERS GOOOOOO! **

**PASTA RANGER! **

**RICE RANGER! **

**SCONE RANGER!**

** Ok guys, we need other rangers, if you want to be a ranger, you can just tell me, and I'll gladly make you one. :3**


	9. Finally

**Hey everyone...well...here's the new chapter and stuff...it's kinda short. Gah. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that good, I'm sick...and even though none of you probably care, I feel like shit, I have a high fever, and I am doing this while I should be at school...anyway enough about me.**

**Hidekaz Himaruya has always and will always own Hetalia and will get a profit off of it.**

**I have never and will never own Hetalia and will never get a profit off of it.**

**Ps: my Italian is PROBABLY off. So correct me if it's wrong. Thanks!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lovino stared at his brother.

Feliciano stared at his brother.

They said nothing, for there were no words that were to be said.

All that they could think about, was that this must have been a joke.

A sick, twisted joke that someone was pulling...but it wasn't.

"L-Lovi...?" the younger of the two asked, dumbfounded by what was before him.

Lovino said nothing, still shocked and trying to comprehend.

They ignored the rain.

Lovino inhaled deeply. "What you said before...about...loving...me...you didn't mean it-did you?"

Feliciano avoided the question and said, "You didn't mean what you said."

That was when they realized where they were. They were on the side of the street, next to a dead body, covered in blood, in the rain, in England.

Possibly not a good place to be.

They had to leave right then. This conversation would have to wait until they got back to Italy.

* * *

As soon as they reached Feliciano's house, they said nothing and each took showers. Luckily, Feliciano's house was big enough that he had two showers. Right now they needed a few minutes away from each other to think.

Lovino grabbed the extra clothes he always had there, and washed away all the blood.

As he stood under the warm cascade of water, questions pelted his mind.

Had Feliciano really done it? How could someone so innocent do something so horrible? Did he really mean what he said back there? Was he going to think that Lovino was insane and needed help if he said that he loved his brother? Of course he would! He loved stupid potato bastard. Or was he an insane whack-job too? Was this all-

He had to cut himself short because he figured he was thinking too much about it.

* * *

Nonononono...Lovino...he couldn't be the second killer...could he?

He watched the blood on his body slide down the drain in the shower.

It almost...scared him? But at the same time, thinking that Lovino would kill people because he loved him...it made him love his brother ten times more.

Still he figured he'd have to face his brother sooner or later...might as well face him now.

He turned the water off and slipped out of the shower. He put the pair of clothes he had out for himself on and opened the door to go downstairs, seeing that Lovino had beaten him down there.

They looked at each other...they said nothing, but just continued looking into the other's eyes.

Finally, the elder broke the silence. "We need to talk." was all he said.

Feliciano nodded and sat down on the couch across from his brother.

Where to start?

"Were you...were you really...the other killer?" Feliciano asked, struggling to push the words out.

Lovino hesitated. Would Feliciano hate him if he said was? "Y-yeah..." he finally let out.

Feliciano said nothing. It was Lovino's turn for questions. "What about you? You're...a killer too...right?"

Feliciano nodded, acknowledging the question.

"Hm." was all he got as a response to the nodding.

So they were both killers, huh?

Once again dead silence. They didn't know what to ask. So many questions in their heads and yet no way to portray them...

Lovino broke the ice. "Why'd you do it? Did you mean what you said back there about...well...you know dammit!" he asked, blushing a bit.

Feliciano was now on the spotlight. What should he say? What if his brother didn't mean what he said back there and would call him sick and twisted?

But there was only one way to find out...

"B-because I...I fell in love...with you...and I-I- didn'." he whispered, slurring the last part. However, Lovino understood, and his heart just about leaped from his chest.

"W-why did you do it?" Feliciano asked in a cautious way.

A sheepish look still on the younger's face, he thought Lovino was about to turn him down cold and reject his feelings.

He thought he was going to rip them to pieces and throw them down on the ground stomping and laughing.

He thought he had been lying when they were in England.

He thought Lovino would say how much he hated Feliciano and how much he loved Antonio.

_Antonio._

He hated that name right now. So much that maybe...no.

But what he didn't expect was a pair of lips, clashing into his, taking him completely by surprise.

Lovino had come over to the couch where Feli had been sitting and was now kissing his brother with great love and passion.

Feliciano was confused. He was supposed to be rejected, abandoned, pushed away! But...he was...accepted?

His dream...a reality. Why had God blessed him?

The older of the two pulled away for a moment. "Why? That's what you asked?"

Feliciano nodded, still in shock.

Lovino pecked his brother on the lips, and pulled back only a little bit, so that their lips were brushing each other.

"Because I love you so much that I'll kill anyone who gets in our way."

And if Feliciano could have died right there, he would be content. His life-long wish of his brother's heart was finally answered.

And he pushed his body closer to his brother's, asking him silently to kiss him again. Of course, his plea was answered.

Their eyes closed, Lovino felt his fingers run through soft auburn hair. Feliciano, feeling these hands in his hair, quickly wrapped his arms around Lovino's neck pulling him a bit closer.

Lovino nipped at his brother's lower lip, asking for entrance, and Feliciano opened his mouth to let his older brother's tongue explore the dark cavern of his mouth.

Lovino quickly won in the battle of dominance and smiled within the kiss.

Feliciano was finally his...after all of this...

The southern half of Italy pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss up his other half's jaw-line. When he reached his ear, he whispered in it "Ti amo , Feliciano. Ti amo cosí tanto...".

It made Feliciano shiver from all the love put behind those words...how could he not have seen it!

Feliciano whispered back to him "T-Ti amo troppo...Lovino..."

And Lovino's lips returned back to where they had been. Kissing his brother's.

They stayed like that for about five minutes when Feliciano pushed away his older brother for a minute and said into the crook of his neck, "I need you to do something for me, Lovi."

"Qualsiasi cosa per te, Feliciano."

Feliciano paused before saying, "Prove that you love me. Love me more than him..."

Lovino looked at his younger brother, trying to understand what he was saying.

"You say you love me, right? Prove it. Kill Antonio."

A little bit of bitterness came into his voice as he said it

Lovino chuckled at the request. He thought Lovino had loved Antonio more than him? "Of course I will. But...potato bastard. You have to kill him."

WHAAAAT? HE- HE- AGREED? BUT- HE WAS ALMOST POSITIVE THAT-

"You. Have. To. Kill. The. Bastard."

Oh right, he had been so surprised and happy that he'd forgotten to answer his brother's question. "Sí, Lovino...of course I will~! Anything..." he resumed his place of right next to Lovino's face "...for you, fratello."

They returned to kissing each other passionately.

They had FINALLY achieved their goal.

* * *

Vash noticed Arthur hadn't come to work that morning...and he hadn't called in sick...

Not like Arthur.

He began to pick up the phone as it rang. He picked it up and gave a cold greeting.

He put the phone down. No. Arthur couldn't be dead. He was the police chief! The best the world's ever known! How could he be stabbed by a measly killer...?

He thanked the person, hung up and told the news to the rest of the police.

They stared at him with shocked faces. They whispered among themselves.

He calmed them down to silence by holding out his gun. He would have to take this case. And figure it out too.

For Arthur.

* * *

Lovino had carried his younger brother upstairs to his bedroom.

They continued to kiss as they reached the bedroom. Lovino stopped for a moment to lay Feliciano down. The younger brother pouted about the sudden stop. But Lovino turned back around and kissed Feliciano deeper than before, pushing his tongue into the dampness of Feliciano's mouth, taking the younger by surprise.

But the sudden kiss earned a low moan from Feliciano, and Lovino smiled.

He then laid down with his brother, removing both of their clothes.

He threw them carelessly somewhere towards the corner of the room. Feliciano then pushed his face into Lovino's bare chest, sighing from happiness. And Lovino just ran his fingers through his brother's soft hair, muttering "Ti amo." repeatedly. And Feliciano and Lovino fell asleep just like that, wrapped in each other, guarded by night, safer than they'd felt the past few days of their lives..

* * *

Feliciano woke up from a nightmare. The one's he had killed...The one's Lovi had killed even, were haunting him in the dream. Saying things he couldn't make out. And he could feel what they felt like to die. It scared him to death.

He felt sick...terribly sick. He moved Lovino's arm from around him and carefully ran out of the room. When he reached the bathroom, he vomited in the toilet.

He felt all the guilt for all those people dying. Felt their pain, and felt their fear. He cried for them.

The warm tears streaked his face as he once again vomited. How? How could he do such a thing? Kill people for what he wanted? That was pure selfishness!

Roderich died because of him. He felt absolutely horrible for that...he was like a father...a very distant, reformed father.

And poor Elizaveta...she killed herself...

And Francis? He didn't do anything except try to rape people...he never really did anything to him...sort of.

Kiku...Kiku had been a close friend and ally. He cried harder as he thought of him...

And then there was Alice...did he really feel bad about that? No. Not really.

And Arthur had been on to the two of them...

Why should he feel bad? They died for him and Lovino to be together. That was all that mattered to him. He stood up and wiped his eyes and flushed the toilet. He quietly tip-toed back into the room looking at the form of his sleeping brother. At least he hadn't woken him. And he returned to the bed in his brother's arms.

* * *

Lovino listened to his brother in the bathroom.

It sounded like he was throwing his guts up...

He wanted to go in there, but he didn't, worried his brother would lie to him about why he was sitting there, puking.

He then heard the toilet flush and Feliciano walk back into the room. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

The younger climbed back into the bed and into Lovino's arms.

Though he tried, Feliciano couldn't sleep, and finally asked his brother what was bothering him. "Lovino? Are you awake?"

"...Yeah..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

"...What we did...what we're doing right now...isn't it all wrong?"

"...Yes, Feliciano."

"...How can you want something so bad...so badly?"

"...I don't know...you just...do I guess..."

He knew it wasn't the strongest answer, but Feliciano understood and quietly nuzzled his way back into Lovino's chest.

This was from guilt. Lovino had kind of felt it too. He felt a little stupid for wanting something he already had. Killing for something he already had.

But he was content, because in the end, it was what had brought them together.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know. Nothing really happened here. Hmm...YAY THERE'S FINALLY ITACEST! :D anyway...the way I wrote that part probably sucked...I'm too young to know about all that kissing and stuff! _**

**And yes, I know the dialogue was kind of meh, and Feliciano was beating himself up for the people Lovino killed too. He's doing that because they died because his brother loved HIM so much he killed them so he's blaming himself.**

**AND. The chapter COULD HAVE BEEN out sooner if the stupid thing would stop saying "Error" "Error", but after plenty of yelling matches with it ("Error" "YOUR FACE IS AN ERROR! D:). I figured out how to bypass it though! If you replace "property" in the URL when you click on the story with "content" - you can update!  
**

**ANYWAY~! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE~! (please review, i love answering reviews :3 the more reviews i get, the more motivated i am :3) EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

**(Also it'll probably be a REALLY long time before I update because my mom SO KINDLY took ALL of my electronics...soooo. T_T)**


	10. Proof

OHMYGOD LAST CHAPTEEERR 0o0 Anyway...I give the people a shoutout who have read from the beginning or even read at all...Thanks for reading...it makes me feel special :3

Also LEMON ALERT. THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. Don't say I didn't warn you...

Anyway, I like, totally don't own hetalia, like. (poland XD)

Enjoy~

* * *

Ludwig looked up from his paperwork for a moment.

He felt weird...something was coming...and it wasn't Gilbert because he went drinking last night and was either seriously hungover in some random girl's (or guy's depending how drunk) house, passed out drunk in some random girl's (or guy's, it depended on how drunk again.) house, or throwing up his guts in a public restroom.

No.

This was something else.

Something terrible was coming...he just didn't know what yet.

* * *

Antonio sighed wearily at the sight that was upon him.

Gil had a little too much to drink the night before and was now upon his couch, passed out drunk. Gil had some pretty rough nights before...but...this was the second worst. (The worst being the night they found Francis' body)

That killer was crazy. How long did they think they could run anyway? Antonio sat down on the chair beside the couch where Gilbert lay and turned on the television.

No new news...

But he kept glancing at the door...because he felt as if someone would barge in at any moment.

* * *

The sunlight beamed through the window, waking the younger of the two brothers up.

Wincing at the light that invaded his eyes, he yawned and sat up. He turned to his left to see the sleeping form of his brother. Feliciano could seriously sit here and watch his brother sleep all day long. He found it more interesting than watching TV, talking to friends...Gosh, it was even more interesting than eating PASTA. He debated with himself whether to wake his sleeping brother, but then figured he should to get the day started...he couldn't wait.

He nudged Lovino in the side. All he received from that was an an annoyed groan. Lovi never had liked mornings...

Feliciano took a deep breath and gently nuzzled his way past his hair and whispered in his ear, "Good morning, Lovi~ Today's the day, remember?" Feliciano was barely keeping himself from jumping to the ceiling in happiness.

Slowly, one green eye cracked and winced. Lovino mustered a groggy "What? What're we doing?" and slowly opened the other one.

Feliciano pulled back a bit. Oh no...what if...all of that had been a dream? All of it...last night anyway. The rest...oh he was sure that was real.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. "L-Lovi..." he said quietly.

Lovino sat up and looked at his brother in the eyes, remembering what had been said the night before. "Feliciano..." He too was worried it had only been one of those sweet dreams he had late at night.

"Um...About today...if you don't remember what I said...then it must have been a dream..." Feliciano whispered more to himself than to Lovino.

But Feliciano guessed there was only one way to ind out if it had been real or not. In one swift motion, he grabbed Lovino by the shoulders and pushed his lips into his brother's. He breathed a sigh of relief as his brother began to kiss him back, not like the night before, but still with much love put behind it.

It did not last as long as the other kisses because the two brothers were so excited about the day ahead. But they did not get ready before Feliciano pushed his lips to Lovino's cheek and said, "I'm so glad that it wasn't a dream..."

"Me too Feli...Me too."

* * *

They got dressed and before they knew it, they were in the car headed towards Spain.

As they drove down the road, they spoke of their plans with great enthusiasm.

As they were driving into Madrid, Feliciano asked meekly "Are you sure about it?"

"...Yeah."

Feliciano quieted down and stared out the window for the rest of the drive. A grand house appeared in sight and Lovino gripped the steering wheel a little harder.

It was showtime.

* * *

They had already thought about what they were going to do. Feliciano was going to pretend to be dragging Lovino over there to see Antonio and he'd let them in. After just some casual chatting (and Lovino just kind of being silent), Lovino would get up and take what he was going to kill Antonio with.

Feliciano walked (almost skipped) up the walkway to the Spaniard's door and rang the doorbell. It took him a couple of minutes, but he got to the door, and upon seeing Feliciano and Lovino, he exclaimed, "Feli~! Lovi~! It's been a while hasn't it? At least a month!"

Feliciano nodded eagerly, pretending to be so excited about being there. "Ve~ Tonio~! We really wanted to come and see you! Sorry that we couldn't call ahead of time..."

"No, no, no hay problema! Come in!"

They walked into the giant house and Antonio directed them to sit in the front room of the house. They each sat down; Feliciano on the couch next to Antonio (and oh, he was so close to strangling him right then), and Lovino in the chair that sat across the room from the couch. "You're just in time! I just made churros! I can go get them!" And he ran off to the kitchen.

Lovino and Felicano knew their plan was working perfectly. Now they just had to wait for a bit...

Antonio came back in carrying the plate of churros. "OK~ Eat up!"

"I don't want any of your damn churros, bastard!" Lovi shouted. He was a good actor also...must run in the family...

"Fine, fine, Lovi...What about you, Feli?"

"Yes please, fratello Tonio~"

Lovino hated that.

Whenever Feliciano called Antonio his "brother". Feliciano was his brother! His only brother! No one else! Lovino decided, in his sweep of anger, that now he should start.

He stood up and muttered a quick "I have to go to the bathroom..." and left the room.

Antonio thought Lovino was really going to the bathroom, but Feliciano knew better.

He smiled and let Lovino go on.

* * *

Lovino had to go quickly, knowing Feliciano was stalling Antonio from getting up. He knew exactly what he was looking for. Quickly running into the Spaniard's room, he dashed for the closet. He dug through all of the other crap that was in there. Finally, he found what he was searching for and grinned evilly.

* * *

Antonio wondered what was taking Lovino so long...

Feliciano still chatted away to him because talking one million meters an hour was Feliciano's specialty. It had been ten minutes...and that was a long time to be in the bathroom...even for Lovi.

He began to get up when Feliciano pulled on his shirtsleeve making him sit back down again. "Let me finish my story Tonio!"

Couldn't argue with that...

Then he heard a dragging sound in the kitchen. Feliciano turned his head and grinned widely. Antonio wondered what it was and said "Maybe...I should go check it out..."

But this made Feliciano turn his head from the kitchen to Antonio and he quickly put on his innocence act. "WAAA! NOOOO, TONIO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! IT MIGHT BE THE KILLER AND THEN HE MIGHT HURT YOU!" Feliciano wailed out. The thing was, he WANTED the killer to come in and hurt-no kill Antonio.

"O...OK...but I think-"

The sliding grew closer...scraping...then it stopped. The person causing the noise was Lovino and he had...his old axe? That thing was so old...why was he bringing it out?

"Oh, Lovi...It's just you." Antonio breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to where the older of the two Italians stood. Antonio noticed something as Lovino stood there...Lovino didn't look like himself...he looked more...dark...

Then Lovino smiled and said, "So, Antonio...it's time for you to get out of our way."

"Wai-What?" Antonio stuttered out. But Antonio couldn't get any other words out before he was roughly pushed into the kitchen wall.

It was Feliciano who had pushed him. He practically skipped toward Lovino. And he kissed his brother...and then grinned down at Antonio maliciously. But the way that they had kissed...that was not a brotherly peck. That was full of passion...and emotion. Oh God...were they together? Were they also the killers? Oh God...he was going to die.

"On your knees." Lovino ordered the Spaniard. There was nothing to lose now and he did as he was told. "Hes mine...fratello Tonio~" Feliciano whispered to Antonio as tears fell down the face of the man condemned to die.

Lovino raised the heavy blade.

Feliciano continued smiling.

Antonio closed his eyes and said a prayer.

Blood was splattered.

And a head rolled.

And the whole time, they didn't realize a very hungover, but aware Prussian was looking right at them.

* * *

Both Lovino and Feliciano looked at the dead Spaniard...It was so bloody, but it brought them closer together.

Running out the door, they left everything where it was at. Nothing mattered.

Not now.

* * *

Gilbert just stares as he sees the two brothers kill his friend.

He couldn't believe that two of the wimpiest half-countries in the world...were the killers He just watched, too paralyzed to do anything. They ran out of the house, laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened...

He felt like shit, but he still ran over to look at his dead friend...Yep...Definitely dead. It was a disgusting sight to behold...Antonio's head, now separated from his body, lay on the other side of the kitchen.

The Prussian tiredly sighed and picked up his cellphone to calle the police.

The awesome him wasn't going to cry. He was way too awesome for that sissy stuff...But maybe he wasn't as awesome this time...he closed the phone, and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Feliciano giggled as they drove the car. They'd also planned this out. They knew they'd have blood on their clothes so they decided to bring an extra set.

They went on driving toward Germany (in their blood-free clothes). Now it was Lovino's turn to relish this moment. He couldn't wait to see this...

And for the second time that day, they pulled into someone's driveway, prepared to kill.

* * *

'Maybe it's Antonio with Gilbert...' Ludwig thought as he went to answer the door.

But because he wasn't sure, he checked the peephole anyway. He had a small worry about if it was the killer or not, but in the end, it was just Feliciano.

He opened the door. Something in his mind not to open the door. But it was just Italy and his older brother...what could happen?

"Ve~ Ludwig! I wanted to come over and eat dinner~!"

"I didn't want to come over to this damn place..." Lovino grumbled...

Feliciano turned around and pretended to look hurt. "But Lovi...I wanted you to come..." He even pouted a little.

Ludwig sighed. Just what he needed. Two loud Italians. One babbling loud, and the other shouting loud. Great...

"Can we come in?" Feliciano asked politely.

Lovino shifted his weight to his other foot. He just wanted to get it over with and get on. Ludwig sighed once more and let them in.

"Thanks Ludwig~! Do you have any pasta left here because..." and he went on and on.

Lovino looked down at his hands in his lap. He was too excited to yell at Ludwig, but also too excited to say ANYTHING. The thing was, Ludwig noticed.

Lovino was way too quiet for...well, Lovino. Since he'd been here, he'd only muttered barely a sentence. And that sentence didn't even have an insult in it! They all sat in the dining room, not eating but just sitting there. And just as Ludwig was looking at Lovino wondering what was wrong with him, the Italian's head snapped up and he gave a look that could kill, and he said "What the hell are you looking at potato bastard?"

Ludwig looked away and Feliciano stopped talking for a minute to say to Lovino, "Lovi! Be nice!" to which he received a brief "Hmph."

And the younger knew they'd been there long enough because it was already 6:00...

He stood up abruptly and gently smiled a sweet smile at Ludwig.

'What's going on now? What's he doing?' Ludwig thought to himself.

But that was when Feliciano grabbed the chair Ludwig was sitting in and pulled out the ropes he'd been hiding. Quick as a flash, Ludwig was tied up and Lovino took the gag and stuffed into the German's mouth.

"Umph! Umph!" was all that the German could manage.

He looked into the amber eyes of his "friend" in confusion. His eyes read "What are you doing Italy?" Feliciano could read his face though.

He received a laugh. "Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig..." he said in a scolding voice, "What's wrong? Why are you struggling? It doesn't matter, you're going to die anyway."

He smiled as he pulled out a small rectangular box. Oh no...these weren't-

Feliciano didn't open the box before turning to look at his brother and mutter something to him. Lovino was leaning against the dining table, smirking devilishly as his brother turned back around to look at Ludwig. The German couldn't be sure, but he was almost positive that Feliciano had told loved him...like and that he was doing this for him...but...that would be incest wouldn't it?

Apparently. Feliciano read his face because he then said "Yes...I do love him...as more than a brother, Ludwig~ And yeah, I killed some of those people...it was nice to know you though~"

Ludwig knew then, he was going to die. His mind began to whirl at all the information just given to him in those simple sentences...

He then pulled out the box. He smirked and said evilly, "I don't have any gasoline...but I guess I'll just have to do without~!"

Lovino then stopped leaning on the table and began to walk out of the room. 'Why was he doing that?' Ludwig paused his racing thoughts to wonder.

The innocent looking killer then pulled out a single match and struck it. He gazed at the fire for a moment. Ludwig looked at it too, knowing his fate.

Then Feliciano looked dead into Ludwig's eyes making his spine tingle in fear, knowing there was no escape now.

Feliciano smiled gently and said "Ciao Ludwig~"

And Ludwig knew that with that simple smile and two words, he had just received a kiss of death.

Feliciano backed up a bit, giving Ludwig some room and he threw the match into Ludwig's lap.

Agonized screams omitted from the mouth of the blonde man. It hurt so badly. And the last thing that Ludwig ever saw, was the retreating figure of the man he _thought _ was his friend.

* * *

Lovino watched the house slowly go up in smoke from his car as Feliciano slowly opened the car door and sat down.

Feliciano sat there a minute. He just gazed at the floorboard, not thinking of anything.

"Feli..." Lovino said as his brother stared at the floor. Feliciano's head snapped up and he grabbed Lovino, pulling him into a deep kiss. It was a desperate kiss, but a relieved kiss.

A kiss that said there was nothing else to stand in their way...

They released each other and just gazed into the other's eyes, forgetting about the world around them for a minute.

Then Lovino turned away and put the car into gear, driving off home, back to Italy. (A/N: Yes I know it would take a lot longer by car, but they're countries so they can go to places faster.)

Lovino opened the door to his house, while Feliciano just stood behind him, hugging Lovino around his waist.

They walked inside, Feliciano still attached to Lovino, and closed the door behind them.

They didn't say anything at first until Feliciano broke the silence. "Lovi...I'm glad you feel the same way..."

Lovino smiled and said "Yeah, Feli...me too..."

Lovino gently pried Feliciano off of him, and turned to face him. He put his forehead against his brother's so they were mirroring each other. Emotions swirled in those deep green eyes as he held the one person he loved in his sight. He then moved his lips the ear of Feliciano. "How much do you love me?" he said darkly and playfully at the same time. The way it was said sent shivers up the younger's spine.

"I...I love you a lot Lovi...more than anything..."

Lovino smiled darkly and said "Enough to let me do...this?" He seized Feliciano's lips and gently brushed the sensitive curl on his brother's head, making the younger brother gasp in surprise. But it felt...REALLY good.

He moaned in pleasure and Lovino knew he was doing right. He quit stroking the hair curl and just continued kissing him. He pulled away a little breathlessly and said "Upstairs."

(A/N: LEMON STARTS HERE. SKIP TO NEXT A/N IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ)

Pulling along Feliciano by the wrist, Lovino headed upstairs to his room. Once there, he gently closed the door behind them. He then pushed his brother down onto the soft bed. Lovino gazed at the body under him and hungered for what was under those clothes. He leaned down to kiss his brother while at the same time hurriedly removing his brother's shirt. The older's mouth slowly moved down Feliciano's chest and to the button of Feliciano's pants.

Lovino's fingers quickly undid the button and pulled the pants down to his ankles. They were then completely taken off and thrown into an unknown corner of the room.

Lovino, still fully clothed, began to undo his button-down shirt. He then threw the shirt in some unknown direction also. Feliciano couldn't help but notice Lovino was in good shape actually...really good shape...

Feliciano was blushing deeply as Lovino pulled off the boxers and saw that the younger was already partially erect. He smiled in triumph.

He moved up Feli's body to his neck and gently sucked a patch of skin, leaving an obvious love mark. Lovino's fingers gently traced the vein if the now erect member. Feliciano let out a noise of pleasure at the sudden contact. "Do you like that Feli~?" Lovino asked in a playful tone. The only thing that Feliciano could do was nod.

Lovino felt his own pants getting tighter...If Feliciano kept making noises like that...

Now it was time to get a little closer...Lovino stood up, and Feliciano whined as his pleasure was taken away. The older slipped out of his bottoms, leaving them where he had been standing, and then went back to his brother. He rolled one of Feliciano's small pink nipples in his fingers as he kissed his lover passionately.

This foreplay was too much for Feliciano and he said through his moans, "Do it...do it now please Lovi...make...make me yours..."

Lovino was a little surprised his brother knew about these things. The truth was, Feliciano had been through a couple of the plastic bins in Ludwig's closet...those weren't exactly pure magazines...

However, Lovino was happy to abide to his brother's wish. However, he wanted to be safe... He didn't want to make Feliciano do something he didn't want. "Are you sure you want it?" The older brother asked between the deep kisses.

"Ye-yes..."

He'd been ready since he first found out what _it_ was!

Lovino then nodded and the kisses changed. They went from loving and gentle, to rough and hungry.

The older sat up, pulling Feliciano up with him. He then took a bottle from beside the bed and put some on his swollen cock and on his fingers. He then turned his brother over.

"This is going to hurt a little at first Feli...but it'll make things...easier."

Then Lovino placed his pointer and his middle finger at Feliciano's entrance. He then pushed them inside, inch by painful inch. Feliciano whimpered in pain. "L-Lovi..." Tears fell out of his eyes, and down his light pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ti amo..." Lovino apologized.

Then he spread the two fingers out, causing Feliciano to tighten up. "No, no, Feli...you can't do that...relax...please Feli. It'll make this easier..."

Feliciano relaxed as the pain of being stretched flooded through him.

Then Lovino pulled out his two fingers and positioned himself. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Feliciano nodded as Lovino sighed. He was getting one of his wishes answered. He then pushed himself into Feliciano's body. Damn, he was tight...Feli gave out a loud cry as the large member was slowly put deeper in.

Lovino began to thrust and Feliciano slowly began to relax just a little. Their exasperated breathes echoed in the room.

As Lovino began to feel the warmth of ejaculation come into his lower body, he began to pump Feliciano's cock along with his thrusts, earning moans and pants from the latter.

"L-Lovi...I need to- hah- I need to- AHN!"

And right then, with the other's name on their tongue, they reached climax together.

(A/N: LEMON ENDS HERE.)

Lovino collapsed on the other side of Feliciano, each of their breathing still uneven. Feliciano mustered all the strength he had right then, to move closer to his brother and into his arms.

"Ti amo, Lovi..."

"Ti amo troppo, Feli..,"

And they fell asleep, exhausted from what they just did, hidden by the cover of night.

* * *

The next morning, Feliciano just stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't move. It hurt too bad.

When Lovino awoke, he kind of laughed and apologized for it. Feliciano accepted because he knew he loved him.

They didn't want to be apart...they just stayed at home for the whole day... They didn't have long...

Night fell upon Italy. The younger sat in the living room where he pondered something. Something both of them had to do.

Lovino walked into the room and stopped to where Feliciano sat. "Feli...you know that we have to do it..."

Tears began to pool in Feliciano's eyes. "But I don't want to Lovi! Why can't we just-?"

The older of the two sighed, "We talked about this..."

"I...I know...but isn't there another way?" He said in a cracked voice.

"Sorry...there is no other way..."

Feliciano just looked down. Lovino handed him one of the pistols that he held in his hand. "Here."

Feliciano grimly took it and gazed at his brother. He loved him so much...why...why'd they have to do this?

Feliciano looked at Lovino with one last worried look.

And Feliciano stood up and faced Lovino, they closed the gap between their faces. This kiss...it was not sweet, nor passionate, nor rough, nor needy. It was sad and bitter. It was a literal "kiss of death"...

Lovino nodded for Feliciano to call, when they heard police sirens coming toward them.

At first they thought it was just about to pass them when they heard many cars park and doors slam. "THIS IS THE WORLD POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOURE SURROUNDED!"

They didn't even have to call it in themselves.

They once again faced each other. Lovino whispered "Now." And he noticed how old Feliciano looked...

He raised the pistol to Feliciano's forehead, and Feliciano did the same. They looked like mirror images.

"COME OUT NOW OR WE WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"Goodbye, Feliciano..."

"Bye...Lovino..."

And their grips tightened a little on the triggers. But they didn't pull it completely before saying in unison:

"Ti amo, fratello. At least if I go to hell, I'll go to hell with you..."

BAM.

* * *

"One is very crazy when in love."

-Sigmund Freid

* * *

WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE END.

YOU PROBABLY ALL HATE WITH ALL OF YOUR HEARTS BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN FLAME. No flames, please.

Um...yeah. My lemon SUCKED. But I really don't care...I don't know anything about that, and I will probably never write one again...(or maybe I will in the distant future)

Yep, so I know that it seems like they didn't spend enough time together, but there is a reason that they didn't stay together any longer...Um...Gilbert was the one who called the police and that's how they found them...yeah...and...this chapter was really hard for me to write...sorry it took me so long to update.

A loud thanks to my friend PastaXBunny, without you this fanfiction would never be...um to all of my readers...the one's of you that hate me and the one's of you that still love me...And really to just everybody who supported me while I wrote this. (haha, if you guys didn't tell me that my writing wasn't crap I probably wouldn't have kept writing X3)

I'm also writing a sequel to this called "Redemption" so...it'll be a one-shot though...

But...wow...I can't believe it's done...anyway. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS WHOLE STORY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! :D anyway, review please! Tell me your thoughts! (remember no flames please)


End file.
